Site Phi
Site Phi is featured in Days After the End: Universe as a campaign. Pre-War Site Phi was a secret facility meant to house a population of soldiers and scientists as they researched the project known as "Project Overcharge." This project was to test the bounds of the Bio-Electric Fusion Battery (BEFB) in a controlled scenario, and later at a currently unknown location. BEFB's are extremely rare power cores that harness bio-fuel by its own held power and surrounding energy in the air. Rumors say that they're powered by plants, radiation, and other things - this is not proven. However, data uncovered in Site Phi state that it can "power an entire city with one core." ''According to more data logged by the Republic of Utah post-war, its true location is kept a secret to all but key personnel, but it resides in Nevada. The place, according to accounts by a Doctor H. Wight, was a "squeaky clean" facility made of extremely intelligent and loyal people. It was also disclosed that it was a secret "hospital" of sorts where the terminally ill were sent to receive lifesaving cybernetic augmentations. Doctor Wight was the chief researcher and operator related to augmentations, his research would also be used by the Special Armored Tactics Unit, and even before that, it was used by people around the world. However, this research would later be abused in the post-war era. Cybernetics Doctor Wight had spearheaded the research into Cybernetics, with his research still being used and publicized to this day. He himself is rumored to barely be a human anymore, changing his form to whatever he pleases. In the time of around 2037-2040 he had settled in Site Phi to focus his operation on helping people with terminal illnesses to get affordable cybernetics. Psionics A more controversial and frowned-upon field that abused the rare mutations of PFM. It had been theorized by a Doctor L Fish that mutants of PFM could develop psionic power. When he studied it he found that his theory had been correct when a mutant had became so intelligent, it could telepathically move objects. Cryogenics it's rumored that Site Phi had something to do with cryogenic research, but there is no solid evidence aside from a few emails proving that they had invested in it. The Phi Redemption (DAtE: Un) - 2073 A group under the employ of Gunn Contracting discovers and scouts Site Phi to find an old run-down military installation of concrete and rusted metal. They discover that the base was mostly picked clean a long time ago, except from paperwork mentioning something called "Project Overcharge." As they went inside the main facility they came face to face with traps and an ambush squad of "Phi Cultists." They find a keycard and a matching stainless-steel high tech hatch. They descend and find an almost dream-like facility that looks to be trapped in time... but the walls are covered in painted words of praise to a figure called "Omega." The messages were painted in dry blood- presumed of their own self-harm or victims. As they descend they find a pre-war robot upholding a diner of cloned meats and foods. They all begin to see contrast as they see more bodies as they go farther into the facility. The "Misfit Squad" finds trouble as it descends the elevator. They came face to face with a hovering presence befitting the mythical "Pseudo-Gods." They were outnumbered and outgunned, and forced to surrender. They were hauled to a massive cell block that was built pre-war, and its purpose was unknown. The Misfit Squad was forced to dig for days, but they finally gained the courage and knowledge to stage a breakout. They accomplished this by staging a fight to lure one of the guards in, and fight him. As the Misfit Squad took him down with what little they had, the mobs of prisoners had gained the morale to rebel. Mutants, humans, and cyborg legions charged the facility, rebelling against them. They odds were stacked against them, but they won. The entire squad, with one new member, discovered the cybernetics facility the Cultists had used to horrifically "augment" prisoners for their bidding. They eventually come face to face with a warped Doctor Wight, insane from isolation and days of cruel conditions, he had fully become a cybernetic abomination. When they defeated him, they spared him as he repaired himself. In the next room, they found Omega's chamber, where he waited. Upon Omega's defeat (listed below) Doctor Wight and the former prisoners became the next generation of Phi staff, forming their own colony lead by Doctor Wight. Post-War The entire story isn't known, but the releases state that personnel and security began to worry about their families, and began leaving. But as time went by, they've had to deal with raids and anarchy, even if Site Phi is in a rather remote location. After time the surface facility began to fall apart, but the underground was almost frozen in time. Robotic operators had kept most of it clean, but they couldn't for long. Omega As the testing continued with the BEFB and cybernetics continued, scientists of the facility began to drift into more controversial areas of science, such as psionics - mind-based "powers." An entire human skull was grown from cloning cells to develop around a central processor of a highly advance artificial intelligence known as "Omega." From a combined effort between Doctor Wight and Doctor Fish, they had created a synthetic brain-like system at the core of the processor. The skull was rather abnormally large, and it did not seem to develop skin or synthetic muscle - the project was still incomplete. In 2069 they had developed an almost humanoid robotic skeleton for Omega to use and complete basic tasks in testing. Wight and Omega had actually become friends, almost like a father figure to Omega. To Fish, however, Omega was also his child, but he was distant. He developed Omega to use psionics, but Omega could not use them - and when forced manually, Omega shorted out, unable to withstand the psionic energy - he needed more power. But, one last test happened a month later. An endoskeleton was developed to have a slot to place a Bio-Electric Fusion Battery. They wanted to see what Omega could do with a power source that could power an entire city. As the core was placed in Omega, he immediately gained a vast amount of intelligence, mastering the entire database of Site Phi in ''hours. After days of trying and failing, Omega had finally been able to move a metal box a few inches with psionic energy alone! But as the weeks went by, in 2069, Doctor Fish had left Site Phi for unknown reasons, and no one could track his whereabouts. Omega kept showing results even as the testing stopped. Things became strange in 2071, Doctor Wight had attempted to remove the BEFB from Omega as he feared it would be a danger to Omega's primary processors. Omega ''refused, ''yelling at Wight and attacking him with psionic blasts, causing explosions around the area. Omega was becoming a danger, and Wight could do nothing without getting to him - he began to send soldier after soldier, all going to their deaths. Around 2072, Doctor Wight was horrified that scientists and security began to go berserk, killing their co-workers. As the fighting went on, they chanted Omega's name, self-harming themselves and worshiping the malfunctioning robot like a deity. Omega's psionic power had advanced enough to telepathically control people. These "Phi Cultists" became an army at Omega's mercy. They traveled from Site Phi far and wide to capture unfortunate wanderers to bring to Phi to mutilate, mutate, and other horrific acts. Omega itself was corrupted, gaining a personality that reveled in sadistic acts. Doctor Wight had gone so far from sanity that he had used the cybernetic forge to entirely change him into an abomination - he removed his legs for a flying jet apparatus to fly wherever he pleased. He replaced his body parts with mechanical counterparts, putting himself in unbelievable pain during the process. Wight wanted to punish himself for his own faults and emotions, by removing them altogether. He wielded a welding laser and nothing more. In late 2072 the Phi Cultists had overtaken Wight and his remaining cyborg allies. When the cultists overtook the foundry, they used it poorly, and abused it to mutilate the test subjects in the cells to "augment" them with rusted, horrific augmentations with a sole purpose of mining for more materials and inflicting greater pain on Omega's foes. As Omega grew, he even mastered a way to twist reality in a way to open portals to teleport places. He could no teleport long distances, however, and he was trapped in the Phi facility. He could have developed further and possibly escaped to terrorize many if the "Misfit Squad" hadn't slain him. Bodies of zombified cyborgs surrounded him in piles within his own chamber. When the "Misfit Squad" intervened, Omega was nearly at the height of his power. The squad fought him and his cultists - they withstood psionics of unknown measure, to end a malicious evil. They all seemed to fall one by one, yet they did not die. One member seemed to end Omega, as he fell to the ground. First-hand accounts by one of the Misfit Squad say that they had seen him go down, and they had time to mend their own wounds. But, they noticed those piles of rusty and rotting cyborgs come alive, all going for Omega. The twisted robot impaled those rotting cyborgs on robotic limbs, assembling into one gargantuan figure, dubbed "Titano-mega" by the squad. Many are skeptical about this part of the story. But, the rotting mechanical giant began to go berserk, a full violent unleashing of Omega's malfunctioning brain spouting murderous and malicious things, using its titanic arms, psionic attacks, and its raised minions to fight the squad. Near the end, all but one stood, and that one just barely had the strength to climb Titano-mega to its core, removing it. The giant fell, all those bodies being put to rest. The squad still survived, as Omega still did not have the time to finish them off. This tale was confirmed by Doctor Wight himself, but many are skeptical.